Impossible
by DesperationLooms
Summary: First fanfic, please rate and review. This is set post-Eclipse and how I would like the wedding and the preparations go. Read more to find out.
1. The Reasons

**BPOV  
This is my first fanfic, please review, I really want to know how I do before I make mistakes and I also want to know if this is any good.  
I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT,Stephenie Meyer does. **

"Alice, nooooo, I don't wanna look at anymore Dolce & Gabbana and whatever fancy French brands."

"Just one more hour okay, and then you can go back".

I was with Alice, shopping. Alice asked Charlie if I could come with her for a girl's night out and a sleepover. Charlie always agreed with whatever Alice had to say. Edward along with Emmett and Jasper went hunting. God, how I missed him, how I missed his smile and especially his scorching butterscotch eyes and really everything about him. Even though it was only for a few hours, it was beginning to dawn on me, I couldn't live without Edward.

"Bella, helloooooo…." Alice nudged me.

"Yes?"

"Bella, there's a reason why I brought you shopping out tonight. I want to tell you something important."

I suddenly perked up, this was something new.

Alice brought me to a really fancy café and ordered food and drinks for me and as usual, none for her.

"Bella, in my visions, I sometimes do see you thinking that you are not good enough for Edward. And I will tell you the reasons why you are the best person that could ever come into his life."

I heard this one before, but it was really vague and not into much detail.

"Before you came into Edward's life, he was just moping around, shutting himself into his room, listening to his CDs. He would compose really sad pieces that made everyone uncomfortable, including me."

I laughed.

Alice continued, "Then, he would play those sad pieces on the piano. Or he would do nothing at all."

I giggled. Edward looked like a Greek God when he was just still.

"Edward once told me that he thought that his existence was useless because he thought that he was a horrible and terrible monster, but once you came, his view totally 360 degrees changed."

"He started to play happier songs on the piano, and there was one piece which he loved to play."

At once, I knew what she was talking about. It was my lullaby, the lullaby that lulled me into sleep every night. I remember I used to use cough medicine together with Chopin's nocturnes and Linkin Park's music to sleep. But there was no need for that anymore, with my lullaby.

"Edward didn't want us to tell you how sad his life was before he met you. But it hurts my heart every time I see you thinking that you are not good enough for Edward."

I tried to digest as much as I can and than I noticed I haven't eaten any of the food, so I quickly gobbled them up.

I can't think of anyway to thank Alice so I told her I needed some new clothes.


	2. Rosalie

**(A/N)The French boutique in question is Louis Vuitton. This was done today when I had three free periods in school. I really used pen and paper to write this out.  
Thanks for the reviews, love them. Continue to review, yeah? I will most probably update soon, my tests are done. **

* * *

Alice dragged me off to some fancy French boutique where a keychain cost upwards of 100. When Alice walked into the store, heads turned.

She picked out a beautiful cerulean blouse, off shoulders. I looked at the price tag, it was easily 10 times more expensive than the most expensive thing in my closet.

"Alice… I can't take this, it's too expensive."

"Edward would love it."

I knew it! She always liked to drop Edward's name.

I took it to the changing room. The material was cashmere, so soft.

I looked at the mirror. If I dare say, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever worn.

Alice really knew her stuff.

Alice picked out a few more, she paid and I left the store.

"Alice, all the clothes you just bought me, I can't accept it, it's too much."

She just shrugged it off and said, "Bella, how many times must I tell you. You are my sister now, I buy whatever I deem suitable for you."

I sighed and got in to Alice's Porsche.

In Alice's room, she made me try out the clothes and suddenly Rosalie came in.

Although, I was in the new blouse, Rosalie still looked so much more beautiful in her simple T-shirt and jeans.

"By the way, Bella. You look beautiful."

Rosalie wasn't one to give compliments. I felt flattered, "Thanks".

Alice knew what was going to happen and subtly slid out.

But before she left, I saw her lips move so quickly, I couldn't make up what she was trying to say.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you for saving Edward in Italy ."

I shuddered.

"Secondly, thank you again for coming into Edward's life. Before that, he would annoy the hell out of Emmett and Emmett would annoy the hell out of everyone."

I laughed. This was the same thing Emmett told me.

I wondered why were Rosalie and Alice telling me all this.

"I'm sure Alice has already told you what she told me earlier on in the day."

There were no secrets in the Cullen family.

"Bella, you _really_ are the best thing that has happened to Edward. Please don't ver doubt yourself again, it pains me."

I was stunned by Rosalie's words, this was a first. But as they say, there's a first for everything.

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"You are my sister, I don't want anything bad to come to you."

Alice bounced back into the room right on the exact second Rosalie and I stopped hugging.

"Bella, when you weren't looking, I bought some more clothes for you."

Usually, I would have been angry. But after what has happened, I wasn't really in the mood.

"I knew you weren't gonna be angry," Alice muttered. Rosalie laughed.

She dragged me to her bathroom and started to dress me up.

"No makeup tonight, it'll clog your pores," Both of them said.

It wasn't so bad if you weren't forced.


	3. More About Them

**A/N:Please continue to review. I want to hear feedback on how I'm doing. I researched, and Steinway and Stradivari are one of the most expensive musical instruments. Some parts might sound similar to Eclipse and New Moon.  
Enjoy! **

We went down to watch some television. Esme was arranging the cushions which were strewn all over the floor.

Before the boys left, Emmett decided to have a vampire pillow fight with Jasper.

Not wanting to be rude, I asked Esme, "Could I play the piano?"

"Darling, of course,"

I lifted the cover of the Steinways and Sons and started to press random keys. I was trying to figure out the tune of the lullaby.

"Allow me,"

Rosalie started to play the lullaby almost as well as Edward.

I just dropped my jaw in shock-like the first time when Edward played the piano for me.

"How do you know this?"

"This is Edward's favourite song to play, even Emmett could play it."

Alice danced round to my side and just sniggered.

"I didn't know Rosalie played the piano."

"Edward plays piano the best but Rosalie plays the violin the best." Esme was almost bursting with pride.

Rosalie took out her Stradivari violin and started to play a tune so beautiful, it was as beautiful as her.

"Who wrote this?"

"I did,"

It was no surprise. Other than reading minds, Edward plays the piano beautifully, I guess this happens when you have unlimited time on your hands.

After she was done, I stared at her violin. It was a Stradivari, _way _expensive.

I wondered how did the Cullens get so much money. They seem to have endless reserves. I knew that this doesn't come from Carlisle's pay at the hospital.

"Alice, I know this is going to sound rude. But how did you all get so much money?"

"Bella, when you have unlimited time on your hands, money will start to pile up and with me predicting the trends in the stock market, we just buy at the right time."

"What if the money runs out?" I was thinking if the market went into recession or the stock market crashes.

"Silly Bella. Money will never run out."

I let it drop, so I changed the subject.

"When is Edward coming back?"

"In about an hour, he's irritating the hell out of Emmett. If it wasn't for Jasper, I think Emmett would have bashed him up already."

I yawned.

"I better let you sleep or else Edward would murder me,"

"Night, Alice"

"Night, Bella"

She switched off the light and I just laid down on the bed. I wondered about the things I have found out about Rosalie and the Cullens today. Not only does she play the piano she plays the violin too. I wondered who was the smartest in this house.

I finally knew how the Cullens got their money. It was always worrying when Alice or Edward flashed their credit cards. The sales people would have new found respect for them. But still, I was uneasy with how they spent money on me, like it was nothing to them.

If I hadn't stopped Alice on shopping trips, she would have definitely gone overboard.

I looked at the clock on Edward's table, just half an hour more till he was back.


	4. It's Okay

**(A/N) This is another chapter, and this is what I THINK should have happen when Bella told Charlie. Sorry for not updating in forever, I was **_**wayyy**_** busy with school. Continue to review, yeah. It gives me inspiration ;D**

**Starting from 'It's okay, love...'. It's when Bella tells Charlie about the wedding, there was something wrong with the line.**

I stared at the ceiling. I looked through his CD collection. I tried my very best to pass time, but it was futile. So, I picked up one of Edward's books and started to read it. Barely ten minutes into the book, I heard silent footsteps. I turned around and my angel, my savior and my everything came in. He looked like a Greek God, an angel, a stone carving, so beautiful. His eyes were a stunning ocher, depthless pools. His eyes were filled with so much warmth.

"Hello, love."

Although it's only two words, it filled me with so much warmth.

I ran to him and I tripped-my own feet, he caught me and pulled me towards him.

He pressed his icy cold lips to mine, and I couldn't remember my name, I couldn't remember anything. I was only aware of him , the electricity running through me and my heart beating so loud. As usual, he pulled away too soon. I sighed.

I couldn't help myself but yawn, and he put me onto the bed.

"It's okay, love. Nothing's going to happen."

"I know, but…but…will he shoot me?"

"I asked Alice, nothing's going to happen."

"Then, can you tell me, since you know."

"Nope, you have to find out for yourself."

I pouted. He just laughed.

His laughter was just like bell chimes, the most stunning sound you could ever hear.

"Dad, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

He muted the TV. Charlie hardly did that.

"Edward and I are going to get married."

Charlie just stared at us. He turned his attention to Edward.

"Are you sure?"

"I could never be so sure."

"I knew this was going to happen," Charlie muttered under his breathe.

"Edward, I give my blessings. But you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything, sir"

"Promise me that you will never ever hurt Bella again."

I could feel Edward tense up beside me. It tore him apart.

"What I did last…time was inexcusable and totally unforgivable. I didn't expect Bella to take me back either. I promise never ever to hurt Bella again and I sincerely apologize for the grief I have caused you."

Dad could hear the sincerity and hurt in Edward's voice and really couldn't doubt him.

"That's good to know. Welcome to the family, son."

"Thank you."

"Before you go, I wanted to say something first."

"Could I help with the wedding? I always wanted to do a wedding."

I laughed, this was so much easier than I had imagined.

"Sure, Alice would love the help."

The moment Charlie heard Alice's name, he perked up suddenly.

"Dad, you don't really want to work with her."

"Who wouldn't? Alice just so cheerful and pixie like. It's always a joy to see her."

"So it isn't a joy to see me?"

Both of them laughed. It was so nice to see my…my fiancé and father bonding together. I still couldn't get used to the word.

Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it."

"Belllllllaaaaaaaaa, you are _so _going shopping with me tomorrow. Edward's coming along and I'll come over now to explain everything." Alice sang.

Alice will be Alice.

Shopping wasn't that bad if Edward would come.

The doorbell rang; I wasn't surprised who was behind.

"Alice, what a pleasure to see you." Charlie said.

"Good to see you too, Charlie. You've heard the news already right."

Dad just nodded.

"Alice, is it okay if I work with you for the wedding?"

"Of course. It's good having a third opinion. Sometimes, Rosalie and Esme will really think up of crazy things and its good having a guy around."

_Rosalie_ is helping. Edward's stunning sister, I wonder what was her motive.

"Bella, it's okay. Rosalie thought it over and she finally understood." Edward whispered into my ear.

That was much better; Rosalie didn't like me much before.

"Charlie, is it okay if I brought Bella to New York for some shopping? The shops in Seattle have limited choices and well, you know, New York is the fashion capital of the world."

"Of course, when are you leaving and how long

"Tomorrow. All the new collections of the designers will be debuting in New York and I need about 3 days time to really find the best dress for the wedding and all the stuff."

"Sure, just bring her back in one piece."


	5. Happiness

**(A/N)This should be the timing taken from Seattle to JFK; I did some research as I don't live in the United States, so please correct me if the timing is wrong, but it should be correct. The airline I'm talking about is Singapore Airline's First Class Suites, I know they don't fly domestic in the States, but anyway, I thought this would be the thing Edward would get. If you Google the pictures, you'll get exactly what I mean.**

**Please continue to review, yeah?**

It was a grueling 5h 30min flight to John F. Kennedy Airport.

Edward made it all better, I didn't really like taking planes, it reminded me of Italy.

I tried to convince Edward and Alice that economy was better and money need not be wasted.

"Wait till you get on the plane." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

Now, I was really excited about the plane. What could be so exciting about a plane seat? "Edward, you know I hate surprises."

He just smiled.

Immigration was a breeze, no waiting in long lines filled with grumpy passengers. We waited at the first class lounge for our flight. Alice went shopping at the duty free shops around. I put my head on Edward's shoulder, it was so comfortable. Opposite of the lounge, it was an electronics shop and I told Edward I wanted to take a look. Edward didn't know that I was interested in electronics and it included those gadgets which I could never afford. Edward accompanied me, also distracted by the array of gadgets on display. I had my eye on the newest iPod; it was so shiny and sexy, if that could be a way to describe a gadget. I fiddled around with the display; it was so smooth to the touch. Edward noticed my fascination with the gadget. "What are you looking at, love?"

"Oh, it's just the newest iPod, it's really pretty." Edward could tell my facial expression that I wanted it. "Do you want it?" I said yes, I didn't know what got over me, I was just so happy that I could have it. He motioned for the salesman to get one; he paid at the cashier using one of the many credit cards he has. From what I knew, Alice had much more credit cards than he had. We went back to the longue and I played with my new iPod. Edward was happy to see me happy.

"Edward, can you like record my lullaby then put it inside here?"

"Anything for you."

Alice came back with so many bags and with five minutes to spare.

"Alice! Why did you take so long?" I sang, I was much too distracted by my iPod.

"Duty free was fantastic and some items you can't get it in the city. Hurry up ,we're gonna be late."

Then, I remembered the surprise Edward had for me.

"I'm so excited about the surprise, you know?"

"Yes, love, I can't wait too."

We walked down the aisle of the airplane.

Edward helped me with my hand luggage. Hhe hhe He opnsfkdkfndakHe opened the door to a suite. There was a bed on it and a television screen inside. I've heard the hype of it, it was a first of its kind. Imagine, 5 whole hours with Edward and privacy.

"I love you, you know that. But you shouldn't have spent ridiculous amounts of money on some suite in the sky."

"I know. But who could resist spending money on you, love?"

We sat down on the comfortable armchairs, I couldn't help but think.

I started to think, I felt so guilty of it. I wasn't used to someone spending this much money on me.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"Why, love? You haven't done anything wrong."

"It's just…just; that you have been spending so much money on me and buying me the iPod, it wasn't nice for me to ask and I shouldn't have let you got it for me. I feel so bad."

"It's okay, you can keep the iPod, or else, how are you going to listen to music."

I instantly felt much better, even though his excuse was quite pathetic, I will admit it myself. I looked through the magazines, and I saw that MacBook, it was so nice and I wouldn't have to suffer with the old computer anymore. But I saw the price; I didn't want to look at it anymore. It wasn't fair of me to ask Edward, but I could see him looking.

He pressed his ice cold lips to mine; it was the best feeling ever. We cuddled and watched movies on the in-flight entertainment system. But I was distracted as kept playing with my hair.

Then, the stewardess knocked, it was time for lunch! I didn't know I was hungry till I realized the smell of the food. The stewardess put the food in front of me and I couldn't help gobble it up. Although, airplane food wasn't supposed to taste good, this does taste kinda nice.

After eating, the stewardess knocked about five minutes later to take away the plates and Alice came bouncing in. I let her play with my hair, she seemed to bring her entire bathroom with her. I enjoyed the company, having Edward beside me, whispering. While Alice was playing with my hair, I thought about the day's events. I didn't feel like fighting, I was in to good a mood.


	6. Music

Edward's lips moved to my neck, and I couldn't think of anything

"Bella, I'm going back. I just met Marc Jacobs at the suite in front of me, Rose knows him personally so I'm gonna have a chat."

"Bye Alice."

"Thank you for accommodating Alice."

"I'm only going because of you."

Edward's lips moved to my neck, and I couldn't think of anything. The feeling was indescribable; it's like going to heaven but better.

"Promise to save me."

"From?"

"From the evil little pixie."

He just grinned

"So, tell me, aren't you afraid of going out?"

"Alice predicted it would be overcast but no rain."

"What are we going to do now? I'm bored."

"Watch a movie?"

He scrolled through the in-flight entertainment system's choice of movies, it was a pretty impressive list. He chose the latest Hollywood blockbuster and we watched it. The plot was simple enough; good guys blowing up bad guys.

"This is pretty stupid. There's no plot in it but somehow it keeps me captivated."

"That's the magic of Hollywood, even though you know how it's going to end, it still keeps you interested. Maybe it's because we always want to see the good guys win."

I had to agree with him.

I saw Edward busily writing on a piece of paper, and his brow was furrowed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just composing a new piece of music."

"Who's it for?"

"For you, of course. Every single piece of music I write is about you."

"That's nice."

I was more than happy for him to write a piece of music about me.

"Could you play it some time?"

"Of course, Alice told me that the suite we are staying at has a piano."

I wondered how much he paid just to have a piano in our suite. There seems to be endless reserves in their bank accounts.

It's like he _could _read my mind.

"No worries, Bella. Each and every suite has a piano in it. It's the Plaza, by the way."

I cringed; I hated it when Edward spent so much money on me.

"Bella, it's okay."

"You are only forgiven because I'm in a good mood. You better make use of this time."

I immediately regretted what I said. Who knows, Edward might buy me a new car. I guess I was in a good mood because he wrote a song for me. I looked at my watch, there was two more excruciating hours before the flight landed. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Edward, could you teach me the basics of piano now, please? Pretty please? I'm really bored and you have tons of sheet paper."

I don't know what got over me, I always wanted to play it and after hearing Edward play and it only spurred my interest. Well, I used to take lessons, but I forgotten

everything.

"Sure, Bella."

He took out a few pieces of sheet paper and started to write notes. I could only admire his handwriting.

"This is C, the first note of the scale and it also can be called as the Middle C."

He continued with the rest of the notes, all the way till B. Then, he tested me, I surprisingly did very well, considering that I have learnt music for less than an hour only.

"Do you know that you are doing very well, considering that you are a beginner and all."

I nodded.

"Could you hum me the song you wrote about me?"

He hummed, it was better than angels singing, it was simply magical.

He taught me more about music, the crotchets, the quavers and the semi quavers. He also continued about the different time signatures. Music was surprisingly easy to pick up, maybe is because Edward is my teacher.

The plane landed and we were whisked through immigration and brought to a helipad.

"Why are doing here?

Wasn't a taxi good enough?

"Is just that New York's traffic can get busy, so we decided to use a helicopter to transport us." Edward said.

I sighed, another extravagant use of money.

The pilot greeted us and we were whisked away.

I slept; I guessed the long travel has exhausted me.

"I'm sorry to wake you, love. But we have reached the Plaza."

I got out and looked up. It was _the_ Plaza, it looked so majestic so royal, so grand.

The bellboy took our luggage and we went to check in.

"Edward and Alice Cullen."

The receptionist looked up and was astounded by Edward and Alice's beauty. But she quickly resumed her work.

"Here are the keys to the two suites, please enjoy your stay at the Plaza hotel."

"Thank You."

We went up to the suite and I immediately went to the huge bed.

"Alice, I'm so sorry, could we shop later, perhaps in the evening? I'm beat."

"But….but…." Before Alice could finish her sentence, Edward interrupted.

"Alice, let her sleep, she's tired."

Edward hummed my lullaby and I fell asleep into an angel's arms.

**(A/N): I might not have the time to update in the next month or so. My ends of year exams are coming up and I need time to study. Before things get hectic, I'll add about one or two chapters before I go on complete hiatus from the computer. Don't worry, I'll be back in about 3 weeks time. **

**Anyway, I do take piano classes so I know what I'm talking about. I love Marc Jacob's clothing so I put his name in there. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, the favourites and the alerts. I greatly appreciate them all. Please continue to review, yeah?**


End file.
